Władca Pierścieni w polskich realiach - Dwie Butelki
by mourin50
Summary: Kontynuacja epickich przygód (już nie) dziewięciu znanych już skądś bohaterów. Cześć pierwsza, moją inspirację, bez której ciężko zrozumieć niektóre wątki można łatwo odszukać na tej stronie. DON'T TRY IT AT HOME! :)
1. Wstęp

**1\. Wstęp**

Witajcie,

Jako ze byłem pod sporym wrażeniem niedokończonego dzieła "Stowarzyszenia Debili" postanowiłem dołożyć cegiełkę jego radosnej twórczości. Jednak moja wizja zakończenia pierwszej części jest nieco inna:

Gdy Uruk-h*je odeszli w kierunku Isengardu, prosto do swego pana, Aragorn z drużyną odnaleźli Boromira w krzakach. Był w przerażającym stanie, widać było że jest umierający:  
\- To wszystko przez tą goblinówkę, jest trująca, musicie zniszczyć cały nasz zapas. Gdzie jest najbliższy wulkan? - zapytał łamliwym głosem  
\- Słyszałem ze w Mordorze jest jeden - wyrwało się Frodowi.  
\- W takim razie musicie tam to wrzucić- powiedział, a po czym zamknął oczy.

Jako najgłupszy w Drużynie po smierci Gandalfa decyzje podjął Aragorn:  
\- Nie wypada nam nie spełnić ostatniej prośby umierającego. Faramir, ty popłyniesz z jego ciałem łodką do rodzinnego miasta. Frodo i Sam - udacie się do Mordoru. My, aby zmylić pościg ruszymy za Urukami. Faramir pomyślał, że przepłynięcie przez wodospad może być ciężkim zadaniem, ale się nie odezwał.  
\- Tylko nie waz się dać dyla z kasą, bo znajdę cię na końcu świata - zagroził Gimli hobbitom

Gdy reszta odeszła Legolas zapytał się przyjaciela:  
\- Po co mamy iść za tymi cholernymi hobbitsami?  
\- Zapomniałem, ze pożyczyłem Pippinowi mój otwieracz.  
\- A, teraz rozumiem. Lecimy!

_W tym miejscu pragnę serdecznie podziękować za wszystkie wyświetlenia i komentarze, zarówno te pozytywne, jak i zawierające konstruktywną krytykę. Niesamowicie motywują mnie one do dalszej "pracy" :)_


	2. Nieskuteczna pogoń

**2\. Nieskuteczna pogoń**

Merry i Pippin byli okropnie zmęczeni. Karmiono ich spleśniałym chlebem, a towarzysze ciągle opowiadali sobie sprośne żarciki. Normalnie sami by się do nich dołączyli, lecz teraz nie byli w dobrym humorze, zresztą czuli, że nie było to mile widziane przez towarzyszy, którzy jak prawdziwi żołnierze nie byli zbyt sympatycznie nastawieni do jeńców. W dodatku spotkali się z kilkoma sługami Mordoru, którzy chcieli zanieść pierścionek Saurusiowi. Po tym wszystkim byli tak zmęczeni, że nie zwracali na nic uwagi i trzymali Pippina tak, ze czuł okropny bol, lecz nie chciał się za nic w świecie przyznać do przygody w Morii, wiec tylko przeklinał w myślach Legolasa.

Tymczasem elf wraz z Aragornem i Gimlim biegli jakieś 16 km za nimi. Jako mający najbardziej rozbudowany mięsień piwny z tylu zostawał Gimli, mimo że był nieustannie poganiany przez przyjaciół  
\- Męczą mnie biegi przełajowe, krasnoludy to urodzeni sprinterzy, zabójczy w wyścigach do monopolowego. Poza tym nawet nie macie pojęcia ile wazy ten sprzęt, który dźwigam. Nie idę ani kroku dalej dopóki go nie użyję. Jeśli będziemy wędrować nocą, jeszcze przeoczymy jakiś trop.  
Wszyscy towarzysze chętnie zgodzili się na liba...to znaczy postój.

W tym samym czasie Urukowie również przystanęli na obrzeżach Puszczy Kampinoskiej, racząc się słynnym w całej okolicy Bimbrem Sarumana. Nagle jeden z nich powiedział:  
\- Czy mi się zdaje, czy słyszę okrzyki "Precz z komuną"?  
\- A tam, jesteś przewrażliwiony, bo tęsknisz do starych dobrych czasów - drugi zatęsknił do czasów, gdy wszyscy służyli w SB.  
\- Nieprawda! - krzyknął trzeci- Alarm! Zbliża się Marsz Niepodległości.  
Teraz już wszyscy dojrzeli palące się race. Rzucili butelki i przygotowywali się do ustawki.


	3. Ustawka

**3\. Ustawka**

Wśród Urukow, podekscytowanych okazja do wypróbowania nowego uzbrojenia zakupionego przez Sarumana za pieniądze ze sprzedaży napojów alkoholowych, nikt nie pamiętał o dwóch małych istotach, które dzięki temu miały możliwość naradzenia się. Jednak z tyłu przysłuchiwał im się pewien ork z Mordoru wyróżniający się wyjątkowo nieświeżym oddechem. Zagadał do nich:  
\- Daję wam 50 tysięcy od ręki za ten pierścionek.  
Hobbici zaczęli się śmiać: "No chyba Cię słoneczko przegrzało. Chcemy dziesięć razy tyle…"  
\- Nie to nie, sam go wam odbiorę- powiedział. Zaczął ich obmacywać, co Pippinowi sprawiło niemałą przyjemność, toteż zawiodło go, gdy orka przeszyła strzała przeciwnika. Ponieważ nigdy nie słynął z nadmiaru inteligencji chciał obserwować starcie odwiecznych wrogów, lecz Merry powiedział:  
\- Co ty, głupcze, ci durnie jeszcze nas tu zdepczą. Musimy wiać.

Tak tez zrobili - dali dyla w głąb lasu. Co prawda ostrzegano ich, aby za żadną cenę tam nie wchodzić, ale nigdy nie słynęli oni ze zbytniego rozsądku. Jednak pod jednym względem hobbici mieli głowy nie od parady, więc Merry wziął ze sobą kilka zostawionych przez bandę Sarumana butelek, więc gdy tylko byli bezpieczni przystąpili do konsumpcji. Po kilku godzinach i zarzyganiu sporych połaci lasu poszli spać w polowych warunkach.

Tymczasem uczestnicy Marszu, mający znaczną liczebna przewagę (według szacunków policji było ich 10, a według własnych 100 tysięcy) podjęli taktykę spychania przeciwników w stronę rzeki. Niestety, Saruman, który był głupi jak prawdziwy czarodziej wyższej klasy, jak przynajmniej mówił Gandalf, nie pomyślał o tym, aby nauczyć swoich żołnierzy pływać. Większość więc utopiła się, a reszta umarła z przyczyn naturalnych - tak wynika z wpisanych przez lekarzy Marszu aktów zgonu. Niestety, na położonym w okolicy polu konopii indyjskiej pracował bliski przyjaciel Sarumana (tak siebie nazywali ze względu na to, ze Sejm nie zalegalizował jeszcze związków partnerskich). Saruman dowiedział się wiec o tym, jaki los spotkał jego armie i wpadł w straszny gniew. Podejrzewał ze była to sprawka Gandalfa, którego nienawidził od czasu, gdy pokonał go w turnieju "Kto wypije więcej". Gandalf zaś zazdrościł mu wyższej rangi, która dawała mu wyższą pensje, dzięki której mógł sobie pozwolić na najwyższej jakości sprzęt do produkcji Bimbru. Saruman wymyślił wiec straszliwy plan.


	4. Ponowne spotkanie

**4\. Ponowne spotkanie**

Następnego dnia, Aragorn obudził kompanię i pogonił ich dalej w stronę Isengardu, aczkolwiek z wiadomych przyczyn nie była to zbyt szybka podróż.  
-Jak daleko jeszcze? Od tej drogi strasznie się kurzy, zaszkodzi to mojej cerze - zapytał Legolas, który był największym pięknisiem w całej Puszczy  
\- Skąd mielibyśmy to wiedzieć durniu? Przecież na tym zadupiu nie ma żadnych drogowskazów, stopa nawet nie da się złapać. – odpowiedział poirytowany przywódca stada, który wolał pominąć drugą część wypowiedzi elfa

Nastepnego dnia, ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Jednak po przebyciu kilku kilometrów Aragorn potknął się o leżące w trawie narzędzie. W pierwszej chwili nie mógł uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu:  
\- Przecież to mój otwieracz, ten którego zawaliłem Galadrieli w Lorien! Chłopaki, dalej nie idziemy!  
Należy dodać, że hobbit faktycznie wyrzucił go, aby dać znak Aragornowi, że jeszcze żyją. Tak przynajmniej należy podejrzewać, bo był jeszcze (lub, jeżeli ktoś woli, już) zupełnie trzeźwy.  
\- No to co chłopaki, robimy postój? - zapytał żądny napoju energetycznego Gimli?  
\- Nie tutaj, chodźmy do tego lasu, będzie nam tam chłodniej. - zasugerował Legolas  
Poszli za jego radą, choć oznaczało to dalszy kilometr drogi. Nie mogli jednak pozostać w pełnym słońcu, ponieważ to groziło udarem mózgu. Cóż, przynajmniej tym którzy go posiadali.

Po dotarcie na miejsce odkryli coś jeszcze dziwniejszego niż poprzednie znalezisko. Przy brzegu lasu, gdzie swoją drogą bardzo intensywnie czuć było orkami, znajdowało się około tuzina potłuczonych butelek. Jakieś 10 metrów dalej leżał zaś człowiek w średnim wieku odziany w całości na biało. Bełkotał coś do nich niezrozumiale  
\- Co on pieprzy? - powiedział Gimli zawiedziony tym, że staruszek nie zostawił nic dla niespodziewanych gości.  
\- Jak dobrze rozumiem intonuje piosenkę "Przybyli ułani pod okienko" - powiedział mający najbardziej wyostrzone zmysł elf  
\- Zabierzmy tego biedaka ze sobą - zasugerował Aragorn  
\- Po co? - odpowiedzieli naraz obaj towarzysze? Chcesz się z nim dzielić alkoholem?  
\- Nie, może można mu coś zajum... to znaczy: jakoś mu pomóc. Jak nie, znam kilka dobrych psychiatryków w Rohanie, z pewnością mu pomogą.  
\- To ty już ty byłeś? - zapytał zdziwiony Legolas  
\- Jak zobaczysz, jak tanie jest tu paliwo, nie będziesz zadawał głupich pytań - mruknął tajemniczo przywódca kompanii.

Następnego dnia tajemniczy towarzysz był już na tyle przytomny, ze mógł powiedzieć:  
\- Jak się cieszę ze was widzę!  
\- Kim jesteś? - zapytali chórem towarzysze przygody  
\- Nie poznajecie mnie? To może przez to białe prześcieradło...  
\- Czyżby...?! Ale nie, to nie możliwe - sprzeczał się sam ze sobą Legolas.  
\- Niemożliwe? A jednak. Jestem Gandalf Biały!  
\- Wow - krzyknęli wędrowcy. To teraz opowiadaj, jak udało ci się przeżyć upadek z tak dużej wysokości?  
\- To nie było takie proste. O ile tam na moście mój mięsień piwny mnie uratował, to tu był sporą przeszkodą. Spadałem szybciej i DownLog by mnie zgniótł, ale ja chwyciłem się go i obróciłem tak, aby wylądować na nim.  
\- Głupi zawsze ma szczęście -złośliwie syknął Aragorn - No i co dalej?  
\- Niestety, zatrzymały mnie gliny. Podobno spadając z mostu przekroczyliśmy dozwoloną w tym miejscu prędkość. Zawlokli mnie na izbę wytrzeźwień (zupełnie nie wiem dlaczego), po czym przyszli na przesłuchanie. Wtedy zastosowałem nasza starą taktykę - uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do starych przyjaciół- i byłem wolny. A że tu znalazłem pozostawiony Bimber Sarumana, to odpocząłem trochę po trudach ostatnich dni. A co z resztą Drużyny?  
\- Od kogo by tu zacząć...Boromir wącha kwiatki od spodu, Faramir udał się z jego ciałem do domu, a Frodo i Sam poszli do Mordoru, my ścigaliśmy Uruk-h*je, które porwały Merry'ego i Pippina, ale myślę, ze skoro się spotkaliśmy możemy zaniechać pościgu. - Aragorn mrugnął tu do czarodzieja  
\- I ja tak uważam. Te dwa hobbity trafią w miejsce gdzie od dawna powinni byli się znajdować.  
\- To znaczy gdzie?  
\- Tego nie mogę wam zdradzić. To macie już jakieś plany na ten weekend?  
\- Noo...przecież jest dopiero poniedziałek Gandalfie. Ale planowaliśmy udać się do najbliższego pubu.  
\- Wybij to sobie z głowy. Jest ich tu ledwie garstka, a dodatkowo jestem tu poszukiwany listem gończym. Zresztą, niewykluczone że wy także. Jest tylko jedna opcja.  
\- Uciekać? - zapytał najroztropniejszy Legolas  
\- Niee, nie tym razem. Ostatnio nie wyszło nam to na dobre, prawda?  
\- Noo, powiedzmy. To co chcesz robić?  
\- Udamy się do stolicy i wmieszamy się w tłum. Potem porozmawiam z kim trzeba i będziemy mieli ochronę w całym kraju. Ale podczas podróży musimy być bardzo ostrożni. No, prawie bym zapomniał. Musimy jeszcze znaleźć jakiś Lumpex żebym znalazł jakieś przyzwoite ubranie.


	5. Niespodzianka

**5\. Niespodzianka**

Gdy Merry i Pippin obudzili się ujrzeli wokół siebie tłum ludzi w mundurach. Po chwili zauważyli też, że mają związane ręce. Okazało się, że to nie był zły sen. Miło poinformowano ich o zatrzymania i zaprowadzono ich na komisariat.  
Gdyby hobbici słuchali opowieści Gandalfa o szerokim świecie wiedzieliby, że w tym lesie znajduje się centrum treningowe policji. Ale oni tego nie robili, toteż po 2 godzinach siedzieli w celi  
\- No to co; wiejemy? - zapytał się Pippin  
\- No chyba cię główka boli, przecież jest nas za mało - syknął wściekły Merry  
\- Nie wierzę że tak łatwo wpadliśmy. Ach, gdyby był z nami Gandalf, ten to miał łeb! Na pewno by coś wymyślił  
\- Ale ty nie chciałeś się od niego uczyć głąbie. Coś wymyślę, spokojnie. Tylko jedna sprawa. Ty nie jesteś mistrzem dyplomacji, więc mówienie zostaw mnie, co?  
\- Nie ma sprawy, szefie - z lekką ironią odparł Pip

\- Przecież to nie my! - z niewinną miną mówił po godzinie nasz sprytny bohater  
\- Tak, a my to teletubisie - z przekąsem odparł komendant  
\- Ależ to prawda. To wszystko sprawka...- Merry pomyślał o wszystkich możliwych imionach... Gandalf, Aragorn, Elromd, Interpol...chyba nie - Sarumana - wypalił.  
-A co on ma mieć z tym wspólnego? Przecież siedzi ciągle w tej swojej wieży  
-Ma tam nielegalną produkcję orków i, co gorsze, alkoholu.  
-Naprawdę? Może powinniśmy tam zajrzeć, zarekwirować sprzęt, co? - zwrócił się już do towarzyszy.  
\- Chętnie pójdziemy z Wami, mamy z tym Panem porach... to znaczy sprawę do załatwienia. - po raz pierwszy odezwał się Pippin. Merry spojrzał na niego z wściekłością spowodowaną końcem marzeń o udaniu się do pubu w Rivendell i oczekiwaniu tam na towarzyszy.  
\- W porządku, jak sobie chcesz, niziołku.

Jednak gdy hobbici wyszli z celi do kibla, dowódca policji rzekł:  
\- Oczywiście nie będziemy tam się fatygować osobiście, wyślemy tych frajerów ekologów, co to przebierają się za drzewa w Dolinie Rospudy. Gdy oni załatwią Sarumana, my przyjdziemy po sprzęt. Powinien być jeszcze nawet na gwarancji.  
\- A co powiemy hobbitom?  
\- Oni są tak głupi i nawaleni, że pewnie nie zauważą różnicy.

Plan komendanta powiódł się. Policja powiedziała ekologom, że Saruman wycina drzewa bez zezwolenia i nie obchodzi trawnika gdy wyprawadza armię orków na spacer pomimo tabliczki "Szanuj zieleń". Rozjątrzyło to ich na tyle, że następnego dnia Merry i Pippin wraz z grupą ekologów, w której każdy zamiast imienia używał nazwy jakiejś rośliny (przewodził im niejaki Drzewiec) ruszyli na potężna twierdzę Sarumana, Isengard.


	6. W stolicy

6\. W stolicy

Prawdą okazały się słowa Gandalfa, że podróż przez stepy Rohanie nie będzie usłane różami. Zostali zaczepienia przez sporej liczebności oddział pod dowództwem Eomera, który chciał dostarczyć przestępców do stolicy.  
\- Ależ nie ma takiej potrzeby, przyjacielu. Czyż nie widzisz, że właśnie tam zmierzamy? - odparł na to Gandalf  
"Czyżby uciekli z jakiegoś psychiatryka? - pomyślał Eomer - A zresztą, tam się już nimi zajmą. Mam pilniejsze sprawy na głowie"  
\- Milej podróży -powiedział tylko ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Po długiej drodze, którą znacząco uprzykrzyły prace remontowe na głównej rohańskiej autostradzie, kompania dotarła do Edoras. Gandalf zaprowadził ich prosto pod siedzibę lokalnych władz.  
\- Coś zamąciło umysł władcy, kiedyś był moim wielkim przyjacielem, ale nie liczcie dziś na miłe przyjęcie. - ostrzegł Gandalf  
\- No co ty nie powiesz... - mruknął Gimli.  
\- Nie możecie stanąć tak przed Jego Wysokością - rzekł ochroniarz u drzwi budynku.  
\- A czemóż to? - rzekł Aragorn, który przypomniał sobie, że od nieoczekiwanego powrotu do żywych Gandalfa prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał. Ochroniarz zamyślił się, polecono mu wymyślić solidną wymówkę, jednak myślenie nie było widać jego mocnym punktem:  
\- Booo...Macie przy sobie niebezpieczne przedmioty.  
\- Nie ma problemu, możemy je zostawić.  
\- A twój kij jest zbyt długi - zwrócił się do czarodzieja - możesz zarysować sufit  
\- Spokojnie, będę bardzo ostrożny - odparł Gandalf i nie czekając na kolejne przeszkody związane z przepisami BHP i brakiem stroju galowego wszedł do środka. Za nim podążyła reszta Drużyny.

\- Po cóż tu przybywasz, Gandalfie, zwiastunie libacji? Czyż nie wiesz, że cały zapas alkoholu z tego kraju jest utylizowany? - doszedł do ich uszu głos władcy  
\- Co z nim robicie? - zapytał pośpiesznie Aragorn  
\- Na moje osobiste polecenie moi słudzy wylali wszystko do Rzeki - Ścieki. Teraz już wszystko jest gdzieś za Morzem.  
\- Aha, teraz już rozumiem, czemu te wszystkie elfy tak upodobały sobie wycieczki w tamtą stronę. I czemu żaden jeszcze nie wrócił. - mruknął Legolas  
\- Co skłoniło Cię do takiego obłędu, przyjacielu? - zapytał troskliwy Gandalf  
\- Zamilcz, Durniu! - wzburzył się Theoden - doskonale znasz przyczyny tego "obłędu" - ironicznie zaakcentował ostatnie słowo - Czyż nie dobiegła Cię wieść, że po twojej ostatniej wizycie, gdy uciekłeś z wieży Sarumana na jakimś tamptaku, mój syn, Theodred, zatruł się śmiertelnie alkoholem metylowym.  
\- Masz pełną rację, mój panie - do rozmowy włączył się jeden z doradców króla - przecież ten staruch jeszcze nigdy nie przyniósł nam nic dobrego. I jeszcze ma zatargi z naszą służbą graniczną.  
Tego już Gandalfowi było za wiele. Nie pozwoli przecież, aby ktokolwiek kpił z jego niebezpiecznych wypraw i, co jeszcze gorsze, obarczał jego wyroby alkoholowe winą za jakieś tam nieszczęśliwe przypadki:  
\- Trzymaj swój jadowity język za zębami, gadzie! - wykrzyknął - nie wiem, czy wiesz, Najjaśniejszy Panie, ale twój wierny sługa nie wypełnij twojego polecenie. Cały alkohol wysłał do Sarumana, któremu służy. Widziałem go u niego, gdy byłem wtedy u niego z wizytą, choć bardzo starał się ukryć przed nim swoją tożsamość. Powiedz co obiecał Ci w zamian?  
Twarz króla spochmurniała:  
\- Czy to prawda, Grima?  
\- Skądże znowu, zawsze służyłem tylko tobie panie. - odparł sługa  
\- Czy przedstawisz mi jakikolwiek dowód, Gandalfie?  
\- Ja mogę potwierdzić, że Gadzi Język ciągle nadawał paczki do Isengardu - powiedział pracownik Urzędu Pocztowego, który akurat przyszedł przyjrzeć się gościom z zagranicy.  
W tym momencie świadom swego beznadziejnego położenia Grima wybiegł z pałacu, wskoczył na konia i odjechał w stronę siedziby czarodzieja.


	7. Plany na przyszłość

7\. Plany na przyszłość

\- I co teraz, Theodenie, czy nasze niesnaski pójdą w zapomnienie? Albowiem muszę ci powiedzieć, że absolutnie nie jestem odpowiedzialny za śmierć twego syna. Być może dowiesz się kto to uczynił jedynie jeśli zobaczysz jeszcze kiedyś w życiu tego gada, nie liczyłbym jednak na to - powiedział Gandalf, choć jak pokazała przyszłość nie miał racji.  
\- Oczywiście. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem. W dowód wdzięczności ofiarowuję Ci rohańskiego malucha, niech dobrze ci służy - odparł Theoden  
Gandalf nie wierzył w swoje szczęście. Odnalazł (jak mu się zdawało) spokojne miejsce, gdzie mógł odczekać na powrót Froda i wielka fortuna spadnie mu z nieba, a teraz jeszcze dostaje takie luksusowe auto. Długo opłakiwał poprzedni wóz, ale teraz wymazał już to nieszczęśliwe wspomnienie ("łatwo przyszło, łatwo poszło" - mówił) i był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na Ziemi.  
\- A, i jeszcze jedno - odezwał się po chwili władca. Za kilka dni mamy dożynki w Helmowym Browarze, nie zostawimy naszych gości tu samych, więc ugościmy was w pierwszym rzędzie na trybunie honorowej.  
Drużynie średnio uśmiechały się dalsze podróże, ale lokalizacja docelowa zrobiła swoje, byli więc w pełni gotów pomimo zapowiedzi ciężkiej przeprawy przez góry. Jedynie Aragorn był zadania, że kolejna zmiana miejsca pobytu nie wyjdzie im na dobre. - Myślę, że czeka nas jakaś niemiła niespodzianka - mówił mimo krytycznego spojrzenia Gandalfa. I po raz kolejny miał rację

Tymczasem do Isengardu przybył ukryty agent Białego Czarodzieja. Ponieważ Saruman wiedział, że uśmiech i dobre maniery to podstawa na powitanie rzucił mu:  
\- Strasznie śmierdzisz koniem.  
\- Panie, zdemaskowano mnie - Grima uznał, że lepiej będzie jeśli zignoruje tę uwagę - Do Edoras przyjechali jacyś dziwni goście. Przewodził im twój kolega po fachu, który chyba nie pałał do ciebie wielką sympatią  
\- Czyżby to był Gandalf Szary? - oczy Sarumana błysnęły  
\- Nie inaczej, ale teraz chodzi w jakimś białym prze...- Grima uznał, że nie powinien krytykować stroju Gandalfa, bo był podobny do odzienia Sarumana- szacie - poprawił się  
\- Czyli teraz jeszcze kopiuje mój styl? Może jeszcze zabierze mi moją laskę, co? - wybuchnął gniewem - Słuchaj - dodał już łagodniejszym tonem- czy w Rohanie zbliżają się jakieś większe imprezy?  
\- Tak, mój panie, za pięć dni zaplanowano dożynki w Helmowym Browarze.  
\- Chyba wyślę tam gości, Uruki mają wtedy dzień wolny - uśmiechnął się - czy pamiętasz może Wasze hasło do WiFi?  
\- Tak, a do czego Ci ono potrzebne? - ze strachem spytał zaskoczony tym pytaniem Grima  
\- Włamiemy się do nagłośnienia i puścimy obraźliwe nagranie, które sprowokuje moich chłopców do jatki. To w końcu podasz mi te hasło czy nie?  
\- Ok, tylko spokojnie, panie - odetchnął głęboko Grima - brzmi: SarumanToTuman22  
\- Już ja im pokaże tumana - syknął czarodziej.

\- Mój panie, czy organizatorzy imprezy nie zauważą różnicy między Urukami a ludźmi? - przezornie spytał poddany czarodzieja.  
\- W Isengardzie mamy mnóstwo dobrych specjalistów od makijażu - odparł jak zwykle tryskajacy optymizmem i pewnością siebie Saruman. - A oni będą udawać, że przyszli rozegrać partię w szachy.  
\- Ale przecież oni NIE POTRAFIĄ grać w szachy.  
\- Dlatego musimy szybko rozpocząć bitwę. W ogóle najlepiej byłoby, gdybyśmy podeszli ich w nocy.

Grima uznał, że sensownie będzie zakończyć tą dyskusję. Pomyślał, że Saruman trzyma się swojej starej taktyki - podczas jednego z posiedzeń Białej Rady chciał wylądować na Słońcu właśnie nocą, aby uniknąć oparzenia się. Inna sprawa, że do dziś nikt nie wie po co Mędrzec chciał lądować na Słońcu

Po odprawianiu swojej armii Urukow i garstki ludzi potrzebnych do realizacji swojego szatańskiego planu Saruman usiadł przed telewizorem, włączył kanał puszczając jego ulubioną muzykę Disco-Polo i rzekł do slugi: "Tak oto Gandalfa dosięgnie moja zemsta". Ale wbrew jego przewidywaniom stało się dokładnie na odwrót.


	8. Twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem

8\. Twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem

_Wiem, że jest to trochę opóźniony rozdział, ale niespecjalnie chciało mi się zabrać za ten wątek wcześniej - drugi wydawał mi się po prostu ciekawszy :)_

Tymczasem Frodo i Sam, dwaj hobbici na których plecach spoczęła odpowiedzialność za losy całej wyprawy, po pożegnaniu ze swoimi towarzyszami przepłynęli przez rzekę, co prawie skończyło się utonięciem Sama, który chyba zapomniał, że pływanie w stanie nietrzeźwym jest dość ryzykownym pomysłem. Na szczęście został w ostatniej chwili uratowany przez przyjaciela.

Jednak po dość szczęśliwym przeprawieniu się przez Rzekę-Ściekę pojawił się większy problem - otóż dzielni wędrowcy nie mieli bladego pojęcia w którą stronę powinni się skierować:  
\- Sam, ty wiesz w ogóle gdzie jest ten cały Mordor?  
-Nie mam pojęcia, ale Elrond pokazał nam zdjęcia tej okolicy. Było tam tak zasyfione powietrze, ze myślę ze musi to być gdzieś koło Sosnowca.

Frodo postanowił zakończyć tą dyskusję wiedząc już, że Sam ma jeszcze większą pustkę w głowie od niego. "Może rano wpadnie mi do głowy jakiś lepszy koncept" - pomyślał i zapadł w twardy sen. Jednak okazało się, że mali wzrostem, choć wielcy duchem przyjaciele nie byli sami.

Po pół godzinie z okolicznych zarośli wyłoniła się niezwykle brzydka i pokraczna istota poruszająca się na czterech kończynach. Była to żaba, a tuż za nią wyłonił się Gollum. Był wciąż zagniewany na Drużynę za to, że przez nią głodował od dłuższego czasu, gdyż musiał opuścić kopalnię w celu poszukiwania swego ulubionego gobliniego mięsa. Chciał więc ukraść Pierścień i sprzedać Sauronowi w zamian za kilka świeżych przekąsek. Zbliżył się więc do hobbitów sycząc: "tu jesteś, mój sssskarbie"

Położył rękę na ramieniu Froda, który swym krzykiem obudził także przyjaciela. Walka była dość nierówna i bardzo szybko nieszczęsna pokraka była związana, a hobbici naradzali się, co należy z nią zrobić. Najrozsądniejsze z pozoru stanowisko przedstawił Sam:  
\- Ja tam bym go wrzucił do rzeki  
\- Nie, on może coś wiedzieć. Weźmiemy go ze sobą - powiedział, po czym zwrócił się do Golluma - Czy znasz drogę do Mordoru?  
\- A co cię to obchodzi, ssssskarbie? Ja nic nie powiem, dopóki mnie nie wypuśśśścicie.  
\- Słuchaj, mamy tu trochę goblinówki - powiedział Frodo, a Gollum się skrzywił - jak nas tam zaprowadzisz, to oddamy ci te worki z goblińskich jelit.  
\- Hura! - krzyknął z radością Gollum - jesteśmy uratowani, tak, uratowani, mój ssskarbie! Umowa sssstoi!

Następnego dnia hobbici poczuli przykry zapach.  
\- Ten stwór wyprowadził nas na jakieś bagna - powiedział Sam - od początku mówiłem, że nie można mu zaufać!  
\- Tak, bagggna - potwierdził Gollum - prowadzimy was ścieżką wprost do Mordoru  
Sam zawstydził się myśląc, że jest zbyt podejrzliwy, zwłaszcza, gdy następnego dnia ujrzeli zamknięty szlaban, budkę ochroniarza i wysoki płot  
\- Oto Mordor, mój ssskarbie - powiedział Gollum, a Sam zastanowił się, czemu ten stwór tak dziwnie gada.  
\- OK, Sam, w takim razie lecimy - powiedział Frodo  
\- Nie, mój panie, nie tam. Oni cię złapią i okradną. Musimy znaleźć sekretne przejście!  
\- To po co nas go tu przyprowadziłeś?! - zapytał z wściekłością Sam  
\- No właściwie to sssam nie wiem - przynał stwór  
\- Kompletny debil - podsumował Sam


	9. Podróż przez góry

9\. Podróż przez góry

Tłum ludzi zebrał się u bram miasta, wśród nich nasza odważna czwórka. W pewnym momencie podeszła do nich młoda kobieta. Aragorn, nie wiedząc jak zacząć rozmowę z nieznajomą, zapytał:  
-Jak Ci na imię, Eowino?  
Zadał tym niezłą zagadkę nieznajomej, która stała wpatrzona z niego i myślała, że jest jeszcze głupszy niż opowiadano.  
\- Mam na imię Aragorn. Kiedyś zostanę królem i będę jeżdził na wczasy na Antyle - dorzucił z uśmiechem Aragorn  
\- Naprawdę, panie Aragornie. A skąd do nas przybyłeś i czym się dotąd zajmowałeś?  
\- Z Pooolskii - odparł Aragorn - wiesz, trzymałem się każdego zawodu... głównie przemyt i wyrabianie bimbru z kukurydzy  
\- To...ehm...bardzo mi miło. Ja jestem siostrzenicą Theodena i zajmuję się głównie działalnością charytatywną. Jestem szefową lokalnego koła Anonimowych Alkoholików. Może zechciałbyś kiedyś nas...ehm...odwiedzisz.  
\- Raczej wątpię, ale zobaczymy - zakończył rozmowę Aragorn

Pielgrzymi przeszli już cały kawał drogi, gdy zauważyli, że coś jest nie tak, gdyż konie wydawały się lekko speszone.  
\- Kto to znowu? Co za smród! -żalił się Theoden  
\- Żaden z nas - powiedział mający bystry wzrok Legolas - Uwaga! Orkowie! I do tego wilki!

Po krótkiej jatce tradycyjnie rywale zostali rozgromieni. Dopiero potem Theoden zauważył że kogoś brakuje:  
\- Gdzie są Aragorn i Gandalf? - zapytał stojącego u swojego boku Eomera  
\- Gandalf już dawno gdzieś odjechał, pewnie do jakiegoś burdelu. Ale nie mam pojęcia gdzie jest Aragorn.  
\- Heheheheh, spadł z przełęczy - powiedział jeden z uruków, z którego tyłka wystawały dwie strzały, a jego słowa okazały się prawdą. Był z tego tak zadowolony, że zakrztusił się podczas śmiechu i Rohańczykom nie udało / nie chciało (niepotrzebne skreślić) się go uratować.  
Wszyscy wydawali się zmartwieni, lecz Gimli i Legolas nieco mniej. "Nasz udział ciągle rośnie" - myśleli

W końcu po długiej wędrówce ujrzeli mur budowli. Wiwatom i radosnym okrzykom nie było końca. Wszyscy oddali się zabawie i wznoszeniu toastów za przyjaciół, którzy zginęli w starciu z wrogami. Tą długą sielankę przerwało przybycie niespodziewanego gościa:  
\- Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziecie - zażartował Aragorn - obudziłem się na brzegu rzeki i całowałem konia. Takiej wtopy nie pamiętam od czasu gdy z Gandalfem macaliśmy sie na Placu Zamkowym. Ale widziałem coś, co powinno was zainteresować - wrócił od starych wspomnień do tematu  
\- Co takiego? - spytał zdziwiony Theoden  
\- W sumie nic wielkiego. Tylko dziesięć tysięcy orków.


	10. Dożynki

10\. Dożynki

Nad równinami Rohanu robiło się coraz ciemniej. Jednak w promieniu 20 kilometrów od Helmowego Jaru było wyraźnie słychać głośną muzykę. Był to znak, że zabawa układa się jak najbardziej pomyślnie. Jedynie kilka osób znało niebezpieczeństwo, jakie zawisło nad świętującymi pomyślne zakończenie plonów.  
W najbardziej luksusowym apartamencie lokalnej stodoły zebrał się sztab kryzysowy - Theoden, członkowie Drużyny Pierścienia, wójt oraz proboszcz. Jako pierwszy odezwał się Aragorn, który opisał dokładnie oddział orków, który zobaczył gdy był w drodze do Jaru. Zapewniał kilka razy, że nie było to jedynie jego złudzenia. Wreszcie głos zabrał Theoden:  
\- W takim razie musimy czekać na ich wizytę. I tak nie mamy najmniejszych szans aby się obronić.  
W tym momencie zabrzmiał donośny róg. Pomimo najgorszych obaw nie byli to jednak Uruk-h*je nasłani przez Sarumana, lecz tajemniczy sojusznicy.  
\- To są ci twoi orkowie - zawołał gniewnie władca - ale zaraz... kim wy w ogóle jesteście?  
\- Nie pytaj się ich, bo odpowiedz będzie trwała do rana. To elfowie, niezrównani łucznicy. Przydadzą nam się w bitwie - rzekł Legolas  
\- W jakiej bitwie? Z kim? - zapytał Theoden zupełnie już przekonany, że Aragorn widział tylko wędrowną trupę cyrkową  
\- Z wrogiem - odkrywczo stwierdził milczący dotąd dowódca elfów - jest o rzut kamieniem stąd - i w tym momencie jakiś mały przedmiot oderwał kawałek ucha wściekłego z powodu nieufności władcy Aragorna

Po półgodzinie ogromne oddziały stanęły przed murami obronnymi wioski. Na wieżyczce pojawił się Theoden z Aragornem w charakterze żywej tarczy:  
\- Po co tu przybywacie i kto wydał wam pozwolenie na poruszanie się po mojej prowincji? - powiedział z udawanym oburzeniem i zaskoczeniem  
\- Pozdrawiamy Cię w imieniu Sarumana, zabójczej Białej Ręki, która zdusi ciebie i twój ród- odrzekł Kazik, jeden z ludzi, którzy zajmowali wysokie miejsca w hierarchii oddziałów Czarodzieja. Wypowiedział tradycyjne powitanie Isengardu, gdyż jego niski iloraz inteligencji spowodował, że Saruman kazał mu unikać odpowiadania na pytania innych i zamiast tego nakazał zadawanie własnych - mówił bowiem: "To najlepszy sposób na ukrycie swojej głupoty". Kazik ciągnął dalej: - Przyszliśmy rozegrać z wami partię szachów, aby udowodnić wam, że Isengard jest największą potęgą i mocarstwem w każdej dziedzinie pod słońcem.  
\- A macie szachownicę? - przytomnie wtrącił Aragorn  
\- A co to jest szachownica? - Kazik tym razem, na swoje nieszczęście, nie posłuchał rady przełożonego  
\- Plansza do gry w szachy. - powiedział ze śmiechem jeden z Rohańczyków  
\- Planszą będzie ta wioska i okoliczne pola uprawne. A grę rozegramy mieczami - powiedział najwyższy z uruk-j*jów śmiejąc się złośliwie

Przez najbliższą godzinę nerwowa krzątanina zapanowała w Helmowym Jarze. Na Murze ustawili się łucznicy, tymczasem sztab kryzysowy przystąpił do rozdawania ludziom niskiej jakości uzbrojenia - dwieście kos, trzysta par grabek, oraz pięćset łopatek do budowania zamków z piasku. Reszta miała obsypywać wroga kostką brukową i (pustymi) butelkami od wyrobów alkoholowych, które były jedynym towarem którego nie można było uznać za deficytowy. Tymczasem poza murami swój dziki taniec bojowy uprawiały hordy Isengardu. Niestety jednemu z żołnierzy formacji butelkowej znudziło się trzymanie ręki w górze, co spowodowało wstrząśnienie mózgu wymienionego już największego z uruków. Niezmiernie rozwścieczyło to żołnierzy Isengardu:  
\- Na te wstrętne psy! Do ataku! - krzyczeli  
\- No to mamy już kompletnie przesrane - powiedział Theoden do Aragorna, który rozglądał się już za potencjalnymi ścieżkami ewakuacji.


	11. Saruman przyjmuje gości

**11\. Saruman przyjmuje ****gości**

Merry i Pippin przecierali oczy ze zdumienia. Ujrzeli Isengard, twierdzę, której nie udało się dotąd zdobyć żadnej armii. Mają tego dokonać oni wraz z jakąś bandą świrów? Co oni sobie myśleli.  
\- Można tu gdzieś się wyspowiadać? - zapytał Meriadoc Drzewca  
\- Nie bądź taki pochopny, nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Jeszcze nie żegnaj się z życiem.  
\- Przecież nie mamy szans ich pokonać - wybuchnął mieszkaniec Shire'u wskazując palcem strażników  
\- Nie? Cóż, nie doceniasz nas - powiedział, a hobbit uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem - No cóż...przekonamy się.

Wyszli wraz ze swoim dziwnym przewodnikiem przed krąg fortecy. Entowie walczyli z małymi oddziałami orków, które nie zostały oddelegowane na wojnę do Rohanu, gdyż miały różne defekty, jak brak jednej nogi czy dziwnie zdeformowana twarz (złośliwi mówili, że to stąd wynikał pseudonim bojowy "uruk - h*je"). Jednak nie to przykuło ich uwagę - najważniejszy punkt planu Drzewca nie mógł zostać przewidziany przez wroga. Hobbici ujrzeli, że para entów , bo tak przezywali się ekolodzy, biegnie do tamy grodzącej rzekę i zaczęli _[ten fragment został usunięty przez cenzurę ze względu na dobro osób niepełnoletnich]_. W tym momencie ich sztuczna kora zaczęła iskrzyć i po piętnastu sekundach zapora płonęła jak Most Łazienkowski. Rzeka z ogromnym hukiem wylewała się jak wódka na imprezach elfów. Woda zalała wszystkie zakłady przemysłowe Sarumana, jednak oczywiście wszelkie wyroby i sprzęt uprzednio skradz... to znaczy zarekwirowano. Wylęgarnie uruków zostały zniszczone na tyle, że ich naprawa byłaby nieopłacalna, jednak nie było komu myśleć o problemie tworzenia kolejnej armii, bowiem nie była już potrzebna - Isengard poniósł druzgocącą klęskę. Saruman, jeśli nie był zajęty drzemką, czytaniem tajemnych ksiąg (w których tak naprawdę chował magazyny pornograficzne) lub wpatrywaniem się w swoją słynną magiczną kulę, którą używał do miotania ognia i kontaktu z koleżankami ze studiów, musiał naprawdę kipieć gniewem.

\- Otwierać! - krzyczeli policjanci pukając do pancernych drzwi antypożarowych delikatnością godną gestapo.  
Tego jedynie Drzewiec nie przewidział - mogą zdobyć teren wokół wieży, ale przecież sama forteca to inna para kaloszy. Jednocześnie z balkonu wieży zaczęły lecieć w ich kierunku długopisy, puszki po konserwach i inne niebezpieczne przedmioty. Drzewiec nakazał wycofanie się. "Poczekamy na policję" - powiedział.  
Merry i Pippin wyraźnie nie byli zachwyceni tym pomysłem. Jednak na szczęście wykonali kilka telefonów do znajomych osobistości:  
\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby przyjacielu - rzekł Pippin do Drzewca - za kilka dni będzie tu Gandalf Biały.


	12. Rozstrzygające uderzenie

**12\. Rozstrzygające uderzenie**

_Z Helmowego Browaru witają państwa Dariusz Szpakowski i Wlodzimierz Szaramowicz - _Saruman usłyszał dobiegający z półki na magiczną kulę znajomy głos. Nareszcie zaczęła się bitwa, na którą od tak dawna oczekiwał. Rozsiane się wygodnie i nadawał oczy ratując go widokiem. A było czym, bo nawet czarodziej nie spodziewał się, że hodowcy koni okażą się tak mało wymagającym przeciwnikiem. Jeżeli było to w ogóle możliwe, z każdą minutą losy bitwy przybierały dla nich coraz gorszy obrót. Żołnierze Sarumana dosłownie zalewali fortecę z każdej strony. W całej okolicy było słychać płacz matek, których synowie zostali wyznaczenie do pilnowania bramek. Ten błogi stan duszy Sarumana przerwał dzwonek telefonu służbowego.

-_ Szefie, mamy mały problem - _czarodziej z całego serca nienawidził tych słów. Czasami mogliby po prostu powiedzieć ze są tępymi półki wami i nie wypełnili powierzonego im zadania. Inna sprawa, że w takiej sytuacji spaliłby ich żywcem. Jednak Saruman nie mógł przecież upokorzyć się wyznawaniem swoich problemów tępym orkom, więc rzucił tylko suche "_Co znowu?", _które zwykle sprawiało, że podwładny nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic przez dobre 15 sekund. Ale nie tym razem:

-Chcieliśmy podpiąć się do tego ich przeklętego nagłośnienia, ale nasi chłopcy za nic w świecie nie mogą odczytać CAPTCHA. - powiedział mózg operacji "Wp****dol". Saruman nie wytrzymał tak wielkiej głupoty swego podwładnego i rzucił przez okno słuchawką. Leciała ona dość długo z luksusowego apartamentu na 33 pietrze Orthancu, po czym Saruman usłyszał dość głośny plus. Zaciekawiony wyszedł na balkon i w tym miejscu pozostawimy go, wraz z ogromnym zdziwieniem oraz jeszcze większym potokiem słów niecenzuralnych.

Tymczasem Aragorn że środka Helmowego Browaru obserwował swoje położenie i do głowy zaczęły napływać mu myśli samobójcze. Właściwie to co mi szkodzi - pomyślał (chociaż to słowo niezbyt do niego pasowało) i wskoczył na mur budowli. - Witajcie przyjaciele - krzyknął, co dość mocno zaciekawiło jego wrogów stojących na dole - Przybywam z Wami negocjować.  
\- Ale Co to znaczy negocjować? - zapytała intelektualna elita oddziałów wroga  
\- Pokojowo porozmawiać - wytłumaczył cierpliwie Aragorn  
\- A pokojowo? - urukowie nie dawali za wygraną  
\- Że nie możecie we mnie w tym czasie strzelać! - w ostatniej chwili krzyknął nasz bohater, bo w jego stronę skierowanych było już kilka łuków - Przejdźmy jednak do konkretów: gdzie przekroczyliście granicę?  
\- Na granicy - ze zdziwioną miną odpowiedzieli żołnierze spod znaku Białej Ręki  
\- No tak, racja. A przeszliście kontrolę graniczną?  
\- A co to takiego?  
\- No, ehmm, to polega na tym, że przeszukują cię czy nie przewozisz broni, alkoholu ani narkotyków.  
\- K****, chłopcy, to akurat jedyne trzy rzeczy, które przywozimy. Co teraz zrobimy? - powiedział jeden z dowódców ku uciesze Aragorna, który postanowił kontynuować swój wywód:  
\- A tak w ogóle macie bilety?  
\- A co to? - powtórzył wróg  
\- Taki papierek, który pozwala wam tu wejść  
\- Saruman nam pozwolił tam wejść. Nie potrzebujemy WASZEGO pozwolenia!  
\- Ale bardzo mi przykro, lecz wymagania bezpieczeństwa zabraniają nam wpuszczać was dopóki nie będziecie mieli biletu, z określonym miejscem na widowni, od oficjalnego dystrybutora - powiedział Aragorn łagodnym tonem, by nie rozgniewać urukó, po czym pomachał im na pożegnanie i zeskoczył z muru, aby udać się na ważną rozmowę z Theodenem i resztą sztabu zarządzania kryzysowego.

Gorąca narada rozgorzała w obozie wroga. Przecież Saruman nie pozwalał im deptać zieleni ani łamać prawa w żaden inny sposób. Ale w Isengardzie nie mieli jakichś idiotycznych przepisów dotyczących biletów. Po sześciu godzinach kłótni ujrzeli staruszka odzianego na biało jadącego koniem w kierunku ich obozu. Początkowo myśleli, że to Saruman zamierza ich ukarać. Ale armia, która pojawiła się za jego plecami oraz radosne okrzyki ze strony Browaru uświadomiły im jaka była prawda. Gandalf i jego liczni przyjaciele jak zwykle uratowali im tyłki.


End file.
